The Love of the Hellhound
by LadyJay095
Summary: Jaz has been away at college the last couple of years and has no clue about what sort of trouble her little brother Stiles has gotten himself and his friends into. With the whirlwind of events and a budding romance with a certain Deputy, can she lead a normal life, or will she get sucked into the world of Werewolves and other creatures she thought were just from Horror movies.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine's POV

I was driving in my (once) silver chevy Alero into Beacon Hills. I had just finished College and was more than excited to be going home. To see my dad and brother. I hadn't seen them since Christmas. I had taken the summer to work to save to be able to buy a newer car. My Alero was getting less and less reliable, it was scary driving it the 10 hours back to Beacon.

I pulled up in front of the old house that I had grown up in. I pulled into the parking spot behind the blue Jeep in the driveway, dads cruiser was parked in the other spot. I put the car in park and grabbed one of my bags and headed in the house. After closing the door behind me I turned and yelled out. "Hey, anyone home?!" I heard feet running down the hall upstairs, then a thump as someone fell and then feet running down the stairs. "Jaz!" I heard my little bro yell just before he tackled me in a hug nearly knocking me off my feet. "Hey Spaz." I said laughing. I backed away and noticed he had let his hair grow out from the buzz. "Bout time you let it grow out." I laughed while mussing up his hair. He tried to fix it but it just looked a mess. "Is that my daughter?" I heard my dad say as he came around the corner. "Dad!" I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

After Stiles helped me with my stuff I headed up to my room. Looked like they hadn't touched it in the time since I had moved away. "So I have to work in the morning and Stiles has school. If you need you can come by the station and we might be able to find you something to do." I smiled. "You know my schooling wasn't for office work, right?" He nodded. "It's more to be able to see my daughter more." He smiled. "Thanks dad. Goodnight." He reached for the door handle. "Goodnight." After putting my stuff in the corner to organize tomorrow I got ready for bed. After climbing under the covers I sighed. I was happy to be home.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my phone for the time. 8:23 AM. I rolled over and looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day. I smiled remembering I was home. I got up and got dressed in yoga pants a sports bra and a tank top. I went for a jog. As an EMT we had to be fit. So I was used to exercise. I ran for a good half hour then went home and showered and got dressed for the day. After having some breakfast I decided to go visit dad before organizing my room. I stopped at the local Starbucks and drove to the Sheriffs station.

After parking my car I walked in and was greeted by a not-so-friendly deputy who looked like he would be happy to be anywhere else. But it seemed as soon as he saw me his eyes got a predatory look. "Well hello there. How can I help you?" His voice dripped of what was obviously going through his head. "Um... The Sheriff, I'm here to see the Sheriff." I tried to say with more courage than I felt. I was incredibly shy and was the exact opposite of my brother. He was outgoing and always getting in trouble. I was just as capable of getting into trouble as him. But my trouble was a little different. When we were kids we got into trouble together. More sneaking out and going into the woods with his friend Scott. I hadn't been popular in school and was more concerned with my grades and taking care of Stiles.

As I walked into the bull pen I saw an insanely attractive green eyed deputy with light brown hair. He looked up at me and smiled. I quickly looked away. God he was hot. "Can I help you?" He asked. When I turned to him I saw he was smiling an incredibly sweet and knee melting smile. "Um, I'm looking for the Sheriff." I said fidgeting with my cup. My dads in my other hand. "He's in his office." The deputy said. I smiled and tried to turn away to hide a blush as I saw through the glass in the door that my dad was in his office. On the phone. I knocked and when he motioned to come in I opened the door. I waited patiently as he finished his conversation then after he hung up he ran his hand through his hair. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. He gave a tired sigh. "We had a family murdered last night. The only survivor was their youngest son." I slumped my shoulders. I always felt bad for kids who lost family members. I knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age. I handed him the coffee. "Large black coffee. 'No crap in it to mess with something good'." I said with a smile. He smiled in return. "Thanks, been up since 5 this morning. So any progress on the room?" He asked. "Not yet, decided to come and see you first. Bring you a coffee." He nodded a thank you as he took a sip from the steaming cup of goodness. "So any leads on the case yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "All we know is the murder weapon was an axe." I arched an eyebrow. "Who uses an axe?" I asked. He shrugged. "Don't know. I should really get back to work. I'll see you at home tonight. I might be late." He said. I nodded. "Okay, love you dad." He smiled. "Love you to sweetheart." I walked out and left him to his paperwork. I looked over to the young deputy and he smiled at me. "What, no coffee for me?" He asked. I swallowed and fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. God why was I so attracted to him. I'd seen hot guys before. "You find him?" He asked. I blushed. "Yeah." I said hesitantly. God I hated being shy. "Deputy Parrish." He said as he stood up, reaching to shake my hand. "Hi." I said taking his hand. "And your name?" He said with a chuckle. "Oh, um. Jasmine Stilinski." I said blushing. "Stilinski's daughter?" He said as a question. I nodded. My brown hair and brown eyes were the only thing similar to the Stilinski look. I had been adopted as a baby so not many people knew. I was a few years older than Stiles. He was 16 almost 17 and I was 21.

After my very awkward thirty second conversation with Deputy Parrish I headed home and decided to hide in my room and organize. I threw out some of my old posters and put up my more grown up looking pictures. I had pictures of my family and of Stiles and me and Scott. I hung all my clothes in the closet and put my books on the shelf. After a couple of hours I looked at the time. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. So I went to look around town.

I had decided to go watch my brothers lacrosse tryouts. I had never liked coach Finstock. He had always been an ass. Even to me. He would pressure me to talk in class even though I hated talking to the class. He would make fun of my shyness so he was my least favourite teacher. Actually the chemistry teacher had been my least favourite. He had a God complex and always found a way to make you feel even more inferior. I was watching the tryouts and saw a young freshman who seemed to be incredibly good. I watched as Stiles nearly collapsed after their laps and it was obvious that he had been trying to keep up to the short freshman who seemed to be part cheetah. I could hear some girls talking behind me and looked back. There was Lydia Martin, and a couple girls that I didn't know. Lydia looked at me and seemed to recognize me. "Hey, your Stiles' sister." She said as she came to sit beside me. I nodded. The other two girls sat on the other side of me. "This is Kira, and Malia." Lydia introduced. I smiled. "This is Jasmine." 'Kira smiled and extended her hand for a hand shake. I shook her hand timidly. 'Malia' just kind of starred. We watched the tryouts some more and watched as the team lined up and took shots at the net. Stiles and Scott were doing defence to give the rest of the guys a bit of a challenge. We watched as the new Freshman came up to the front of the line. He easily passed Stiles then Scott. Finstock yelled and Malia stood up. "That was luck! Do over!" She yelled. "Sweetheart there's no do overs, this is practice!" He yelled back. "20 bucks on Scott and Stiles!" She yelled at him. "I'll take that bet. Liam again." Liam went to the front of the line again and ran at Scott and Stiles. But unlike before. Scott got a piece of him and Liam flipped over. He landed hard on his leg. I stood up quick and ran down the bleachers to the team surrounding him. "Guys back up!" I yelled in Paramedic mode. They moved back. "Hey, back up." Finstock said. "I'm a Paramedic." I said as I looked at his leg that didn't look like it should. "Someone get the first aid kit!" I yelled. One of the kids ran to the bench and came back with a bag. I stabilized his leg and rode with him to the hospital in the ambulance. When we got there the doctor asked me some questions. I found out that one of the doctors was Liams dad. I saw Melissa here and gave her a hug before she had to run off. I realized that I was going to need a ride back to the school to get my car. I was standing by the front door when I heard someone come up behind me. "Forget where you parked your car?" I turned to see the young deputy from earlier standing behind me. "No, um. I got a ride here with an ambulance." He nodded. "I'll give you a ride." I was about to refuse but he started to walk away to his patrol car. He reached it and opened the passenger door for me.

As we were driving it was an awkward silence for a minute before he spoke up. "So, why'd you get a ride with the ambulance?" I looked over. "I... I went to school to be a paramedic. So I was helping the guys in the Ambulance." He nodded. "Cool, so are you officially done or are you just taking some time off?" I was fidgeting with my hands. "I graduated at the end of this last June and was just working for a couple months." He nodded. "So your dads a sheriff and your an EMT." He said. I nodded.

We arrived back at the school and I was just about to get out. "So... I'll see you around then?" He asked. I nodded and smiled shyly before turning to get out. He waited until I was in my car before driving off and I was blushing so hard. He was so freaking hot.

Jordan's POV

I heard someone walk into the back area of the station and it didn't sound like the heavy footfalls of Haigh. It sounded light and timid. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with brown hair. She was carrying a coffee and a frozen drink. She was looking at me and I smiled at her. She looked away really quickly. "Can I help you?" I asked her. She turned back. "Um, I'm looking for the Sheriff." She said. I smiled again. "He's in his office." She turned around to look at the door and she let her hair fall across her face as she turned away. She knocked and waited. Then went in. I chuckled. _Man she's shy._ I said to myself.

After a few minutes she came back out with one less drink in her hand. She looked over and I smiled again. "What, no coffee for me?" I teased. She looked really flustered. I chuckled. "Did you find him?" She blushed. "Yeah." She said hesitantly. I stood up and reached out my hand. "Deputy Parrish." I said introducing myself. She timidly reached out and took my hand. "Hi." I chuckled. "And your name?" She blushed a deep red. "Oh, um. Jasmine Stilinski." "Stilinski's daughter?" I asked shocked. But I guess who else would bring him coffee. She nodded. She looked about 19 or around that age. She stood there awkwardly for a minute then said goodbye as she left.

I had a hard time not thinking of the incredibly shy Stilinski girl. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her flowing mid back wavy hair. The tingle in my hand when we touched. She was gorgeous. But it was obvious that she didn't know that. If she knew she would have been one of those overly outgoing girls who thought they could have whatever they wanted. I went to go relieve the deputy guarding the kid who had wondered into the emergency room after his family had been murdered.

I had been there for a few hours when the other deputy came to relieve me. I was headed out the front door when I saw the brown haired brown eyed girl standing a little ways in front of the doors. "Forget where you parked?" I teased. She turned quickly and responded very quickly. "No." She looked unsure. "Um. I got a ride here with an ambulance." I nodded. "I'll give you a ride." I said and started walking away not giving her the chance to refuse.

As we were driving it was awkwardly quiet. "So, why'd you get a ride with the ambulance?" I asked. She looked over. It was cute how shy she was. "I... I went to school to be a paramedic. So I was helping the guys in the ambulance." I nodded as I watched the road. "Cool, so are you officially done or are you just taking some time off?" I asked. I noticed her fidgeting with the her hands. Did I really make her that uncomfortable? "I graduated at the end of this last June and was just working for a couple months." She said. I nodded. "So your dads a sheriff and your an EMT." She nodded.

We arrived at the school right by her car and she reached for the door handle. "So..." I hesitated. "I'll see you around?" She nodded and smiled shyly. Then she got out. I immediately started kicking myself. _Damn it you idiot. Just ask her out. You literally have nothing to lose. Next time you see her ask her out._ I waited for her to get in her car before I drove away. _God why was I so drawn to her?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine's POV

The next day I woke up and saw that it was 7 AM. I headed downstairs and saw that Stiles' Jeep was still in the driveway. "Stiles!" I yelled up the stairs. Nothing. I went up to his room and knocked. Nothing. I opened the door and saw him still sleeping. I smirked. I quietly went downstairs and grabbed an ice cube before heading back upstairs. I tiptoed into his room and stuck the ice cube down the back of his shirt. He bolted up and reached for the ice cube that had slid down his back. "Jasmine!" He yelled. I laughed. "Get up, your gonna be late for school." I said walking over to the door.

A few minutes later he came downstairs. I spotted something on his arm. "Hey, what's that?" I pointed to a blueish spot. He looked at it. "Nothing. Just a bruise." I arched an eyebrow. "I bet. Did you happen to get into some trouble last night?" He rounded so quickly. "What? No. Just some wrestling with Scott." He tried to lie. "Yeah, what kind of trouble was it?" He tried to lie again. "Stiles I practically raised you. I know when your lying. And besides, you would lose so badly if you wrestled with Scott. If his practice on the field was any show of how he's changed you don't stand a chance." He looked shocked. "I would to have a chance." He then headed out the door to go to school.

I decided to go for a run again and then bring coffee over to my dad. But this time I grabbed another black coffee.

When I walked into the station the same deputy was at the front desk. He nodded me to the back after looking me up and down and I walked quickly to the back. I didn't like that deputy at all. I wouldn't want to be found in an alley by him. When I got to the back I saw the young deputy at his desk. He looked like he was really concentrating. I walked over and took a deep breath. "Hi." I said quietly. He looked up and smiled instantly. "Hey." I smiled and grabbed one of the black coffee's from the tray. "I got you a coffee. I didn't know what you liked in it so its just black." I said quickly. He smiled and chuckled. "You really didn't need to get me any. But thanks." He took the coffee and our fingers touched. My fingers tingled where he touched. I nodded and turned heading to my dads office.

I walked in and saw him busy with his case. "So anything new?" I asked. He looked up. "The Walcott kid. The one who survived his family being murdered." I nodded. "He was murdered last night. After eating one of my deputies." My eyes must have been the size of saucers. "What? Cannibalism?" He nodded. "He was killed in the same way. An axe." I shook my head. Dad knew that he could trust me with stuff like this. I never went near any of the stuff to do with any case. I wasn't like my brother who loved to visit crime scenes and ask questions and try to suggest theories. Dad sometimes asked for my opinion cause he knew I had a level head on my shoulders. I was also good with the science part of things. He always said I should be a crime scene investigator, or a cop. I thought about it but had chosen to help people who were still alive. Or try and save their lives in the health part of it. I still thought about becoming a cop, maybe in a little bit. I just didn't carry myself with the authority you needed to be a cop. When people are injured or its a life and death situation I can get in a mode, but that's it.

After talking with my dad for a little bit I left him to deal with some more paperwork. When I closed the door behind me I turned and saw the deputy at his desk again. He smiled at me and I shyly smiled back. He looked uncomfortable for a second. He stood up and walked around his desk before leaning against it. "Um, Jasmine. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked while he looked at me like he was hoping I would say yes. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I had been asked out before but they were all ass holes. He seemed like a nice guy and he was hot as hell. I must have looked dumbfounded. He was holding onto the desk. "It's okay if you don't want to." He said worriedly. I smiled. "I'd like that." I told him. He looked relieved. "So, um just to be sure. How old are you?" He asked. "21." I told him. He smiled. "Okay. Just didn't want your dad to be mad that I asked you out if you were younger than 18." I had an internal panic attack. "Um, how bout we don't tell my dad." I said. He looked unsure, but then nodded his head. "Okay, how bout tonight. I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked. I nodded.

I was getting dressed trying to find something cute. And did my hair and makeup. . It was 5 to seven and dad still wasn't home. The last time I went on a date when I lived at home dad had found out and had scared the shit out of the guy. None of the guys here dared try and date me after that. 2 minutes to 7 I heard a knock on the front door. Stiles thankfully wasn't home either and I went downstairs. I opened the door and saw Parrish standing there. He looked really sharp tonight. He was wearing . I looked him up and down. "Hey." He said doing the same to me. "You look really nice." He said. "We should go." I said as I grabbed my purse and a jacket. I walked out onto the porch and saw his black SUV. He lead me to it and opened the door.

As we were driving he smirked and looked at me. "Why don't you want your dad to know that I asked you out?" I looked over to him. "Let's just say the last time that a guy asked me on a date when I lived here, my dad scared him enough that no other guy wanted to go out with me after." He arched an eyebrow and glanced back at me from the road. "Really. Well it's a good thing I don't scare easily." I laughed nervously. We pulled up in front of a restaurant. He got out and as I went to open the door he ran quicker. After he opened the door for me he said. "A gentlemen should open the door for a lady." I arched an eyebrow. "I think your the first guy I've gone on a date with that's ever done that." He chuckled. "Well it's about time someone did." We walked into the restaurant and were seated. Our waitress came up. "Can I take your drinks?" She asked eyeing Parrish. He looked over to me. "I'll have a water." I said. He arched an eyebrow. "I'll have two glasses of Iced Tea." He said. She smiled at him then walked away. "You don't have to be so timid. And you can order whatever you want." He said. I smiled and nodded. "So tell me about yourself." He said. "Um, I'm not that exciting." I said quietly. He smiled. "Come on, there's got to be something you like to do." I looked down at the menu, then back to him. "I like to read, and hike." He smiled. "See, not so difficult to talk about yourself." The waitress came back with our drinks and put the glass of water in front of me, then the two glasses of Iced Tea in front of him. She smiled at him again. "Are you ready to order, or do you need another minute?" She asked him. He looked up at her. "We'll need another minute." He said and then proceeded to ignore her. She walked away and he pushed the second glass towards me. "I didn't order that." I said to him. "I know. I did, for you." He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Okay, tell me about yourself." I told him. Trying to be a little braver. "Well, my favourite colours blue, I like cookie dough Iced cream, hiking in the woods, and puppies. Okay, now your turn." He said. I giggled. "Okay, um. My favourite colour is red, I like rolo ice cream, swimming and I like dogs to." He smiled. "Okay, that's a start." He said. We looked down at our menu's. A few minutes later the waitress came back. "Are you guys ready?" She asked. "I'll have the American Burger with fries." I said. She nodded like she was annoyed that I was there and wrote it down. She turned to Parrish and smiled sweetly. "And you?" He looked at the menu. "I'll have the New York Steak with a ceasar salad." He said. Handing her the menu. She smiled a sickly sweet smile and took the menu then turned and walked away. "So, Parrish. Your not from around here are you?" I said trying to pluck up courage. He smiled. "You can call me Jordan. And no I'm not. I moved here from Seattle Washington." I smiled.

After our date he drove me home and pulled up in front of the house. "I had fun." I said honestly. He smiled. "Good, I hope you want to do it again." He said with a hopeful look. I smiled again. "I'd love to." I didn't see my dads cruiser, but saw the jeep. "I'll see you tomorrow. What do you like for coffee?" I asked him. "Americano black." He said with a smile. "Okay." I said looking at him. Then opened the door and got out. I walked up to the front door and looked back at the SUV and waved. He waved back then drove away. I walked in the house and saw Stiles at the top of the stairs. "Who was that?" He asked. I walked up the stairs. "None of your business, and if you know whats good for you. You won't tell dad." I told him. He smirked. "Oh don't worry. He won't find out from me. But you know he'll find out eventually." I shoved him with my shoulder and went to my room. Flopping on the bed and looking forward to tomorrow. _Girl, you've got it bad._ I told myself.

Jordan's POV

After dropping her off I couldn't stop smiling. She wanted to go out again. She had started opening up throughout the evening and I was already starting to really like her.

I drove home and got ready for bed. I was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. I couldn't wait. I laid in bed thinking about her. _Man, you've got it bad._ I told myself.

Jasmine's POV

I got up around 8 and went for my daily run. I showered and got dressed. I wore . The outfit accentuated my curves in all the right places. I knew I had an athletic figure. But my DD breasts had made it painful to play sports after I was 15. It was about 10 by the time I got to the station. As I walked in I heard a wolf whistle. I looked over and saw Deputy Sourpuss. He had that look of a frat boy who saw the drunk slut. I walked right past him to the back. I saw a young female deputy at her desk and Jordan at his desk. He was looking at his computer. I walked up. "Americano, black." I said as I put it on his desk. He looked up and looked shocked. "You didn't need to dress up for me." He said starring at me. I blushed. "I'm going and dropping off a resume at the hospital for a position with their Paramedics." He nodded. "What you working on?" I asked him leaning against the desk. "Just looking up some names for your dad." He motioned to the computer screen. "Sounds kinda boring." I said. He nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. But it needs to be done." I nodded. "See you in a minute." I said and turned to my dads office. I knocked before walking in. "Okay, what'd you do. Going to court?" I laughed. "No, going to the hospital and handing in a resume to see if they'll hire me." I handed him his coffee. "So anything news? Catch the axe murderer?" He nodded. "Yeah, we caught him last night. But then a guy came and killed him right in front of me." I nodded and smiled. "Good, now I feel safer. Not that he was killed just that he's not killing people anymore." He smiled. "Glad you feel better." I smiled and stood up from the chair. "See you later at home." I exited the office and looked over at Jordan. He stood up. I walked over to him. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out again tonight?" He said in a low tone so Deputy sourpuss didn't hear. I smiled. "Sure." He smiled again. "How bout, when I finish my shift I'll come pick you up. Say around 6:30." I smiled and nodded. "Okay, see you then." I said shyly. He smiled. "See you then Jasmine." I turned to him. "Jaz." He nodded. "Jaz." I then left.

After handing the resume to the right person, which had taken a while for them to find. I headed home. I cleaned the house and watched some TV. I made dinner for the guys and stuck it in the fridge and wrote a note. Then went to get ready for my date. At 6:25 I heard a knock on the door. I headed down and answered the door. Jordan was there. . (What he's wearing) He smiled at me and looked me up and down. "I think your a little over dressed." He said. "Okay. What should I wear?" He looked me up and down again. "Comfy clothes, and warm... We're hiking." I turned around and headed upstairs. I changed into . . Then headed back downstairs within 5 minutes. He waited at the front door and smiled when I came downstairs. "Better. You won't break a leg now." I smiled. "Then lets go Deputy." I was starting to get a little more used to him now.

We drove out to a parking spot out by the woods. We got out and he reached into the back of the SUV. "What's that?" I asked. He lifted a cooler. "What, you thought I was going to let you starve?" He had a fake hurt look on his face as he touched his hand to his heart. I smiled. We started walking side by side. After a few minutes he slipped his hand into mine. I flinched and looked at our hands then up at him. He was smiling. I smiled back. We walked for about half an hour before he decided we should stop. We found a clear spot free of roots and sat down. He reached into the cooler and pulled out sandwiches and cans of coke and a couple apples. "I didn't know what you liked. So I just quickly grabbed some stuff." I smiled. "It looks great." He smiled. We ate and talked and enjoyed each others company. We sat there until it started getting dark. We quickly cleaned up our stuff and headed back to the car hand in hand.

We got back to my house around 9 and I saw the jeep and the cruiser in the driveway. I looked over and looked at Jordan. "See you tomorrow?" He nodded. "Can't wait." I smiled. I took a deep breath and plucked up the courage and quickly leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then quickly got out of the car. I ran to the front door and looked back. He had a huge smile on his face. I quickly waved then went inside. I silently closed the door. "Where were you?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw my dad leaning against the door frame of the dining room at the far end of the house. I lowered my head. "Out." Was all I said. "With who?" He asked. "A friend." He stood up straight. "Who was he?" I shrugged. "A friend." He looked at me squarely. "May I ask why you won't tell me?" I looked up at him. "Cause the last time that I went on a date with a guy here in Beacon. You scared every single guy away. I was known as the Sheriffs daughter and that he would try and taze any guy who even tried to touch me. So the reason I won't tell you is, I really like this guy. He's probably the nicest guy I have **ever** met. I don't want you scaring this one away." I said getting angry. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Your my daughter. It's my job to protect you. I just want whats best for you." I took a deep breath to calm down. "Dad, I know that you just want to protect me. It's your job as a dad and a sheriff. But I'm 21. I lived in LA on my own for 2 years. I can take care of myself now. And I need to make my own mistakes." He nodded. "I just don't want to see my baby girl get hurt." I went up and hugged him. "I know. But sometimes I have to fall to learn. Just like riding a bike. You learn by being guided, but eventually you have to let go." He nodded. "Now, we should both go to bed." He nodded. I headed up to my room and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was another one of my days off. I had been working for the ambulance service for a while now. I did my usual thing. Get up, go for my run, and get coffee; one black coffee, and a black Americano. Then headed over to the station. I walked in and saw the young female deputy at the front desk. "Hi there. Can I help you?" She asked. I smiled to her. "I'm here to see the Sheriff." She gave a mischievous smirk. "Don't you mean Deputy Parrish?" She said with an arched eyebrow. I shushed her. "Ah. I take it your dad doesn't know." She said in a quieter voice. I nodded. She did the zipper thing over her mouth. "My lips are sealed." I smiled. And mouthed a 'thank you' as I walked to the back. She smiled back. Once I was in the bull pen I saw Jordan, Stiles and Lydia there. They were standing by the back corner. "Hey, Stiles, Lydia. What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked. They looked at each other then at me. "This was important." Lydia said. "Actually, we need to talk to you both." Stiles said glancing at Jordan then me. I was having an internal panic attach. I walked over and stood beside Jordan. Stiles handed him a paper. "Recognize any of these?" He asked Jordan. "Yeah, the Sheriff had me looking up some of these names this morning." Lydia looked at Stiles. "Show them." She said. I arched an eyebrow. They flipped over the paper and there were two more names. 'Jordan Parrish 5' then 'Jasmine (Saroyan) Stilinski 6' I saw my name and probably looked confused. "What the hell is that?" I asked my irritation directed at Stiles. "It's a Deadpool. A hit list." I looked at the paper again. "What are the numbers?" I asked. Lydia responded. "It's how much you're worth." "So she's worth $6 and I'm worth $5?" Jordan asked. "Million." Stiles corrected. We both looked up suddenly. "What?" We both said at the same time. "I only make 40,000 a year." He said. "And I just started working." Jordan looked back at the paper. "Maybe I should kill myself." He said. I gave him a look. "So why are we on a hit list?" I asked, but Jordan answered this time. "They think we're like Lydia." I looked at Lydia, then Stiles. "Does someone mind explaining why the hell our names are on the fucking list." I whisper yelled so that Deputy Clark didn't hear. They looked unsure. "We don't know."

After a few minutes Stiles and Lydia left. Leaving Jordan and I alone. We sat there. "So, 11 million?" I said to the air. Jordan nodded. "Maybe we could fake our deaths?" Jordan said trying to be humorous. I laughed a humourless laugh. "Yeah. Romeo and Juliet. But no real dieing." He laughed. We sat for a few moments before I looked over and saw the forgotten tray of coffee. "Oh, here's your coffee before it gets cold." I said as I reached over before handing it to Jordan. "Thanks." I took a deep breath. "Any ideas of why we're on there? You had said they thought we were like Lydia. What is Lydia?" He looked over. "Everyone thinks she's psychic. She'll end up at a place that someone was killed and it's happened a few times. So people labelled her as a psychic." I nodded. "Well, I haven't found any dead people recently have you?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No. But it's kinda part of the job." I nodded. "Who can get their hands on the list?" I asked. "We're not sure. Could be just pro's or it could be anyone." I nodded. "Can I ask you a question?" Jordan asked. "Sure." I said turning to him. "Why did yours have two last names? Or was that your middle name?" I took a deep breath. "That first last name was the name I was born with. I was adopted when I was 3 months old by my mom and dad... My middle name is Amelia, if you're wondering." He nodded. At that moment my dad stuck his head out of the office. "Parrish. Find Haigh and head out to the old Carter house. Apparently someone just broke through the fence and is hanging out there." Jordan stood up and nodded. My dad looked over. "They told you about the list?" I nodded. "It's fucked up." I said. He looked cross. "Young lady, watch that mouth of yours." Jordan looked at me and chuckled. "Parrish, go find Haigh. You're not paid to stand around." Jordan nodded and grabbed his coat, then walked out. "Mind if I hang out? I'd rather not be at home alone with my name on a hit list." Dad nodded. I handed him his coffee. "It might be cold." He smiled and let me in his office.

A couple hours had passed and Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Malia came and needed to talk to my dad. I was asked to step out. I sat on the bench just outside of the office. As far away from Haigh's wandering eyes as possible. My dad stuck his head out. "Has anyone seen Parrish?" He looked around. "Haigh?" Haigh looked around and had a weird look. "Haven't seen him in a while Sheriff." Dad nodded and ducked back into the office. I was sitting on my phone when I heard the door open to the bull pen open and looked up. But what I saw shocked me. There was Jordan walking, covered in soot from head to toe. Naked. And he looked pissed. He walked in and only looked at Haigh. Haigh looked up and looked like he saw a ghost. "You're dead." He said as he stood up reaching for his gun. Jordan ran at him and pushed him against the wall. Haigh pulled the trigger and I heard a shot ring out. I ducked down and laid flat on the floor. Covering my head. I looked over and saw Jordan on top of Haigh on the floor. Dad opened the door and in the scuffle Haigh pulled the trigger again and the bullet hit my dad in the shoulder. Jordan started beating the shit out of Haigh. I got up after Jordan had beaten Haigh unconscious. "Jordan?" I said hesitantly. He looked over at me. "Jaz!" I heard Stiles yell. I looked over and saw my dad leaning against his office door. I ran over and started applying pressure to the bullet wound. "Call 911." I said urgently. Dad started to argue. "Dad, just shut up. You're going to the hospital. If I need I will drag you there myself." He nodded. "Fine, drive me there yourself." I nodded. I helped dad to his feet. "Sheriff I'm so sorry." Jordan apologized as we walked by.

After driving my dad to the hospital he had to go in for surgery. I waited in the waiting room and hoped he would be okay. About an hour later Doctor Dunbar came out. "Stilinski?" He asked. I stood up. "Is he okay?" I asked worriedly. He nodded. "Yes, the bullet didn't hit any major arteries or nick anything else. He should make a full recovery. But he needs to take it easy. Once he's out of the hospital he'll have to keep his arm in a sling." I nodded. "I'll be his drill sergeant if needed." He chuckled. He put his hand on my shoulder. "He's going to be okay." I smiled. "Thank you Doctor." He nodded.

A few hours had passed. I had gone to get a coffee from the cafe downstairs and had left Stiles sleeping on a chair. He looked rather uncomfortable, but he was dreaming. When I was headed back up to his room I was waiting for the elevator and just stepped in it. The door was nearly closed when I saw someones hand stop the door. I nearly dropped my coffee. But when I saw who it was I relaxed. "Jordan you nearly gave me a heart attack." He looked apologetic as he stepped into the elevator. "Sorry... How's your dad?" He asked. "He's in recovery. The bullet didn't hit anything serious. He should be okay." He let out a sigh. "I'm glad." We stood there for a second before Jordan spoke. "Jaz, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your dad." I looked up at him. "Just Haigh." I said. He nodded. "I have my reason." "Explain to me then. I can be pretty open minded. I'm an EMT. We've heard lots of things. Plus I did just see you naked so I think I'm owed an explanation." He nodded and let out a breath. "Haigh knocked me out after our last call. When I woke up I was tied to the steering wheel of my cruiser. He poured gasoline all over me and the car. Then lit me on fire." I looked shocked. "Then how the hell do you look okay right now. You should be burnt to a crisp. Or at least covered in burns." He did a motion of confusion. "I don't know. I should be completely gone. Even my hairs not singed." I looked at him. "So you beat Haigh to a pulp because he tried to kill you... I get it." He looked at me confused. "If someone tried to kill me, I'd do the same thing." He nodded. The doors opened and we stepped out. "I should get back to my dad." He nodded. He pulled me into a hug and held me there for a second. "I really am sorry." He said into my hair as I hugged him back. "I know. Just, please don't do it again." He chuckled. "Promise. No more shooting your dad." I smiled. "You know, he might shoot you now if he finds out we've been seeing each other." He chuckled. "I'll make sure you're around to patch me up." I turned away and walked back to my dads room.

Dad had been released from the hospital and Stiles had for some reason gone to Eichen house. But that was a few hours ago. I called Jordan. "Hey beautiful." He said into the phone. "Hey, um. I'm calling on more police business." He chuckled. "Okay." I was driving to the station. "Stiles said he was going out a few hours ago. I overheard him say that he was going to Eichen House. But that was three hours ago. I'm worried." He chuckled. "It's Stiles. Probably off getting into trouble. But if your worried I'll check on him." I smiled. "Good, and I'm coming with you."I pulled up in front of the station. "What?" I got out of the car and headed inside. "I'm already at the station." I hung up when I saw him. "And you don't have a partner anymore. So I'll watch your back." He turned around. "No, you're not coming. I am not going to let you get hurt." I put my hands on my hips. "There's no other deputies here, and my dads not allowed out of the office for a while. I'm coming with and that's final. Besides, if he's hurt I can help." I said turning around and heading to his cruiser. He sighed and followed.

We arrived at Eichen House. It looked like a ghost town. No one was at the front desk. We headed to Brunski's office. The guy to ask apparently if you wanted to see the files room. He wasn't there and neither was Stiles. "Anywhere here to hide a body or an injured 150 lb teenager?" Jordan looked around. "File room. People wouldn't go in there often." We headed that way. "Stay behind me. I don't like this." Jordan whispered to me. I did as he said. We could hear someone talking. "We have kids try to get into our medication cabinet but they never succeed. But you two look pretty clever... I'll admit Stiles. I don't have any unusual talents like Lydia. But somehow, I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again." We heard Lydia yell. Jordan crashed through the door. Gun drawn. "Take your thumb off the depressor and withdraw the needle." Jordan ordered. "Easy Deputy. You're just a kid. I doubt you've ever pulled that-" The gun went off and I covered my ears. I looked over and saw Brunski laying on the floor. I ran over and removed the needle from Lydia's neck. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "He was the Benefactor. He was controlling Meredith. He killed my grandmother." She said. Brunski coughed. "I wasn't the Benefactor. And I wasn't controlling her, she was controlling me." And with that he let out his last breath. I ran over to Stiles after we untied them. "So Meredith was controlling him. She made the list." Lydia said. "No..." We all turned to see a woman in her late 20's standing there. "And he wasn't on my list... But he was a bad man."

After screaming at Stiles, after checking on his head and figuring he didn't have a concussion, we went to the Sheriffs station. Dad was talking to Meredith. Apparently she only wanted to talk to one person. A guy named Peter. I stood there and watched through the single sided window as a guy went in with Meredith and Jordan. He sat down across from her and started talking to her. She was saying how she knew him. That he had been the one who told her to make the list. And she was convinced that he remembered. Suddenly he threw the table across the room and grabbed her throat. I ran in when I saw Jordan pull his gun. Lydia was yelling for them not to pull Peter off that it could kill Meredith. We waited a few minutes and then Peter released her neck and Jordan caught her, keeping her from falling off the chair. I grabbed her and was checking her neck. She had four puncture marks on the back of the neck. He had dug his nails in. My dad was pointing his gun at Peter and so was Jordan. "She remembers the ranting and raving of a lunatic. But I'm much better now. Do you know what it's like to be in a coma as one of us. To be completely cognisant but unable to move." Dad aimed at his head. "Better make the shot count Sheriff cause I don't go down easy." Peter said. "I think a bullet between the eyes doesn't heal so quickly." I was watching all of this. Lydia was telling them to let him go. "I would take the word of the Banshee." They let him go and dad warned him that there wouldn't be a next time. I looked at Jordan and he gave me a reassuring smile before my dad turned back around. As I bandaged the four puncture marks on Meredith's neck the wheels were turning in my head. What had they been talking about earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan and I had another date tonight. He had told me to dress up a little more tonight. I didn't know what we were doing but I was excited. cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=76476658 this is what I wore. He picked me up at 10 and I snuck downstairs. He knew my dad would kill us if he caught me sneaking out this late but I didn't care. I closed the door behind me quietly and put my shoes on once off the porch. I walked to the SUV and he opened the door for me. "Wow, you look gorgeous." He said. I smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome" I hopped in and we drove to a club called Sinema. We walked in and got past the bouncers. The music was blaring and everyone was dancing. I leaned over to Jordan. "I didn't think you were the type of person to come to a place like this!" I had to shout for him to hear. He laughed. "Normally I don't but thought it might be something different for both of us!" I nodded. "Definitely!" We got some drinks. At least for me. Then we went and danced. He was a little awkward. Like he didn't know what exactly to do. I had already had a few drinks and was starting to get tipsy. watch?v=t-AbXa9eUhw this was playing. I stepped closer. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. We were dancing, I was more loose than he was. "Out of your comfort zone?" I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed his hands and put them on my hips. I started grinding on him a little he was starting to get a little more comfortable. "Better?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

We were there for a couple hours before he drove me home. I was a little drunk in my eyes. But he saw me as way to drunk. I guess he thought that I was a light weight. But I had told him I was fine. He helped me to the front door and found my keys. I was giggling. "We're so dead if my dad finds out." I said trying to hold back my laugh. He shushed me. "Yeah we are if he catches me bringing you home like this." I stifled a giggle. He got the door open and I took my shoes off. He helped me upstairs and to my room I thought we were pretty quiet and I knew my dad was a deep sleeper. He got me in my room and handed me some pyjamas. I started taking the dress off and he turned away quickly. I got changed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What? You didn't want to see me naked?" I asked whispering in his ear. He looked at me. "Not when your drunk. Maybe another time." He unlatched my arms and lead me to the bed. Tucked me in and grabbed a glass from the bathroom and left some Advil on the bedside table. I passed out and he must have left. Cause when I woke up he wasn't there.

The next morning I woke up and it was 11 o'clock. I cursed the sun shining through my window and saw the water and Advil on the table. I thanked Jordan for thinking of this and went and showered. I wreaked of alcohol. I decided to skip my run today and went straight for the nearest Starbucks. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message. It went to a message from Jordan. "Hey Beautiful. Got called into work and just wanted to check on you. Make sure you take an Advil or two and drink the whole glass. I had fun last night. See you later." The call ended and I got my coffee. I headed for the Sheriffs office and had decided to just wear this. . I walked into the station and Clark was at the front desk. "Hi." I cringed at her saying 'hi' so loudly. She laughed. "Hungover?" I nodded. I walked to the back and looked around to be sure my dad didn't see me yet. Jordan looked up and saw me. "Morning. Or more afternoon." I glared at him. "Oh don't be like that." He laughed as he pulled out a water bottle from his desk drawer and handed it to me. I put the tray of coffee on his desk and downed the entire bottle. "Why did you take me there?" I asked. "I thought it'd be fun." He said with a smile. "God if your smile wasn't so damn nice. I'd want to smack it off your face." I said in a grouchy tone. He chuckled. "I have a nice smile?" I nodded. "Hangovers suck. Remind me to never drink again." He nodded. "Got it." We heard the office door open. "Clark!" My dad yelled. I shied from the offending sound. She came jogging back. "There's a car accident on the highway." She nodded and took the paper from him. Then jogged out. "Jaz, what are you doing here? Normally you come in the morning I didn't see you." I nodded turning around extending his coffee to him. "No shouting please." He looked confused. "Are you hungover?" He asked pointedly. I nodded. "I snuck out last night." He arched an eyebrow. "With this mystery boy I presume?" He asked. I nodded. Jordan arched an eyebrow. No I still hadn't told my dad. "Tell him I don't want you out all night and getting drunk. Did he at least not drink and you were safe? Did he try doing anything to you? If he hurt you I'll beat his ass to a pulp." I chuckled. "He didn't drink and made sure I got home safe. And no he didn't try anything daddy, he was a true gentleman." Dad nodded and walked back to his office. As soon as the door closed Jordan chuckled. I turned to him. "What?" He raised his hands. "Nothing, just thought you might have told him. And I didn't realize you were such a daddy's girl." I shook my head. "Do you have a death wish? If I told him and he had caught us last night he would have shot you just on principle of sneaking his daughter out. Never mind I was drunk last night when you brought me home and could have seen me naked." I whisper yelled at him.

After this I left the station and headed home. A few hours later I got a text from an unknown number saying it was from Scott and that he got a new phone. He wanted to meet at a place to talk. I arrived at a parking lot by the woods and started walking. He had wanted to meet at the picnic area. I had walked for about 5 minutes when I heard someone running up behind me. I turned around and just barely saw a person coming at me before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. They pushed me to the ground and I tried to fight him off. I kicked him in the groin and started running as best I could with just being stabbed in the stomach. I made it about a hundred feet towards the road when he caught up to me and stabbed me in the back. Rolling over I tried to get him off of me but was getting weaker. He stabbed me a couple more times before I couldn't move anymore. He was looking down at me. Then everything started playing like a movie. All the things that I would never do. The things I would never say. Things I would never be able to tell people. Then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Narrative

There were red and blue lights flashing. Deputy Clark had arrived on scene first after some hikers had found a body on the trail. She had given the okay for the Coroner to take the body and watched as they put the young woman. Jasmine. Into the black body bag. She had to distance herself emotionally from the fact it was someone she was starting to become friends with. They would talk for a few minutes here and there. But it seemed she had been the only one to know that her and Parrish had a thing going on. She watched as the Coroner was wheeling the body away. The Sheriff and Parrish arrived in a cruiser together. "Okay Clark. What happened?" She cleared her throat. "Young woman was in the woods. We tracked the assault from a hundred feet east. That was where the first attack happened. She must have fought him off momentarily, cause she made it here and this was where she was killed. Her vehicle is in the parking lot just west of here... She was a fighter. Skin under her nails. And to be able to get away and run as far as she did." They nodded. "Was the victim identified?" The sheriff asked. She nodded. "Well?...Clark do I need to go over there and see the girl myself to know who it is?" She shook her head, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry sir." She took a deep breath. "Was she a friend?" The Sheriff asked. "Yes sir... Sir, it's Jasmine." The sheriff looked confused. "What about Jasmine? She's at home." Clark shakes her head. "No sir. The victim... It's Jasmine Stilinski. Your daughter." The sheriff is stunned then nearly falls over. Parrish is dumbfounded. "No, you're wrong Clark. She's at home. You're mistaken." The Sheriff says agitated. Clark is shaking her head. "I'm sorry sir. But its her. Her car is in the parking lot. Her ID was in her purse." The sheriff rushes over to the Coroner. "Sir, I don't think that is wise." He says as the Sheriff tries opening the body bag. He opens it and sees his daughter laying there, eyes closed and unmoving. "Oh my god. No, no, no! Not my baby girl!" He starts crying. The coroner grabs him and pulls him away from the body. "Sir. I understand your grief but we can not disturb evidence." Parrish is standing there looking at her. Laying there on the gurney covered by the body bag from the ribs down. He sees the stab wounds and a single tear slides down his cheek. The coroner closes the bag and zips it, sealing her inside. They had caught Meredith. This should have ended. This is what is going through his mind. He would catch whoever did this and they were going to be buried under a prison.

The coroners vehicle pulls away and they are left to find all of the evidence. The sheriff is no use and is sitting on a log his head in his hands. Parrish is trying to hide his grief but Clark comes over. "Did you love her?" She asks her fellow Deputy. He hesitates. "I think so." He says. He then turns to her. "We are going to find who did this and he is going to be in prison so long, he'll be buried under it." She nods.

Two hours later they arrive at the hospitals morgue. According to the coroners assistant she had only been dead a total of 3 hours. So she had only been in the woods for about an hour before she was found. The Sheriff ordered that the body be watched. So that if someone came to collect on the Deadpool that they were caught. It had been another 2 hours since and the Coroner hadn't been allowed to touch the body in any way other than to do time of death. He had undressed her and removed a necklace that she always wore. A single metal feather on a silver chain. She was currently in a cooler. Parrish was headed down to watch the morgue after one of the other deputies. But he heard shouting. He rushed in. The coroners assistant was freaking out. "What's going on?" Parrish asked. "The cooler. It's supposed to be at 4 degrees Celsius. But its topped out at plus 20 degrees Celsius." He said freaking out. "I'm so getting fired." He was mumbling to himself. "Have you tried to see whats causing it? Have you opened the cooler to move her?" Parrish asked, angry at the stupid assistant. The assistant shook his head. Parrish walked over to the cooler and touched the handle. He pulled his hand back quickly after hearing a hiss and feeling pain where he touched the handle. He stepped back trying to think of what to do. He looked at his hand and there was a burn there. A blister was already forming. Then suddenly the cooler door swung open and banged against the other door beside it leaving a large dent. The smoke detectors were going off and the sprinklers were spraying water and there were flames coming from the cooler. "What the hell?" Parrish yelled. He and the assistant backed away. Parrish looked and saw a fire extinguisher and reached for it. But before he could reach it he saw the flames coming further out. And there was a person crawling out of the cooler. The person fell onto the floor and laid there for a moment. Then they started getting up. It was a girl, a young woman, engulfed in flames. She stood up and the flames dissipated. There she stood. Completely naked and seemingly unashamed. She looked up and her eyes were red and yellow in colour. She looked at the two and started walking towards them. She now stood only a few feet from Parrish. She looked at Parrish and at him clutching his hand. She then reached for his hand that had been burnt. He was so in shock that he didn't even move as she grabbed the injured hand and looked at it. She placed her hand over the burn and removed it showing a completely unscathed palm. She then turned to the hyperventilating assistant and looked at him with narrowed eyes. She reached to him and touched his forehead in between his eyes. He went limp and slouched over. "What did you do to him?" Parrish asked. The girl. Jasmine looked at him and in a double toned voice she said. "Do not fear Jordan Parrish. He is not harmed. He will simply not remember what has happened." Her voice was booth soothing and yet sharp, commanding yet gentle. She then turned and started to walk towards the morgues bay doors. He stepped forward. "Where are you going?" He asked in a panic. She turned her head towards him. Her eyes boring into his. "To deal with the one who killed me." She said in the double toned voice before walking away again.

A few moments later the Sheriff and a few other deputies came rushing in. "What happened?" Parrish just stood there. "She left." Was all he could say.

Jasmine's POV

I woke up in a small metal enclosure. Fire all around me. It was not hot and it was not cold. The flames weren't burning me. I rolled over and heard shouting outside. But it was not me controlling my body. More like someone else was controlling it and I was just along for the ride. Once on my stomach the person made me push on the door of the enclosure and forced it open. It caused a bang. The smoke detectors were going off and water was spraying. I crawled out and fell to the floor. It didn't hurt either. I could feel the flames around me. I heard a gasp from across the room. I started getting up and looked over. The flames dissipated and my hair was sticking to my face from the water. I could see Jordan and a man in his mid 20's, they both looked shocked. I could sense something from Jordan and walked over. He didn't move and when I stood directly in front of him he did nothing. I gently grabbed his hand. Afraid I would break it. Something was causing me to touch the blisters that were there. I placed my hand over his and when I removed it they were gone. His skin back to the way it had been. I looked back up at him and he looked confused. I heard the whimpers of the other man and looked to him. He was breathing erratically. I reached over and touched him. Just between the eyes. His body went limp and he fell to the ground. "What did you do to him?" Jordan asked. The other person responded. "Do not fear, Jordan Parrish. He is not harmed. He will simply not remember what has happened." I said. My voice in a double toned voice that was not my own. It sounded strange. The person turned me and made me start walking away from him. "Where are you going?" Jordan asked. I turned to face him. "To deal with the one who killed me." I said in the same voice. Then I turned and walked out into the evening.

I had gone back to the scene of where I had been killed. I did not like having no control of my body. This person was making me walk around stark naked and didn't seem to care that someone could see. When we arrived at the crime scene they stopped and sniffed around. Once we got the scent we followed it to an old building on the edge of town. Inside was a knife covered in my blood. We continued to follow the scent to the house of a person from town. I didn't seem to be able to tell how much time had passed since I had woken up. But it was getting dark. I looked inside the house to see the man at his computer. He seemed agitated. The person in control of my body went to the front door and it was unlocked. They opened the door and walked in soundlessly. We arrived at the room the man was in and he turned and saw me. "You are dead." He said with shock and fear across his face and in his eyes. "I have been reborn from the ashes. For the Phoenix rises from them." They said before crossing the room and grabbing him with such strength that he couldn't fight back. They pulled him out of the house and grabbed him under the shoulders before making us leap into the air after I felt my back feel like there was ripping happening. We flew through the air until we reached the forest. We went to land and just before landing I dropped the man. He landed with an ungraceful thump. I landed about 10 feet from him on my feet lightly. I turned to him. "Please, I'm sorry. I am sorry." He was saying, pleadingly. "Apologies will not change the past. Nor do they bring back the dead." The person said in the double toned voice again. They picked him up by the throat and he was holding my wrist. "Let this be a warning to any other hunter, kill a Phoenix they shall rise again to avenge their death." Then the person snapped his neck with a single hand. Dropping him to the ground in a limp mound of flesh and bones.

After that the person relinquished control. I was now wandering through the woods trying to find my way back to town. I must have been wandering the woods for hours. But finally I could hear voices up ahead and saw flashing lights. I walked over and came to a clearing with lots of police cars and people. I covered myself up best I could with my arms and spoke up. "Does someone mind getting me a coat or something?" I shouted. They all looked up and Jordan and my dad were the first to react. Jordan removed his coat and handed it to the sheriff who had practically demanded it. Dad ran over to me and wrapped me in it. I turned around and put my arms through the sleeves and zipped it up. As soon as I turned my dad wrapped me in the biggest hug I had ever felt. "Thank God you're alive. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He said so only I could hear. "I'm here dad. I'm not going anywhere." Stiles ran over and practically fell with how fast he was trying to go. "How the hell are you alive?" He asked. "Good to see you too Spaz." I said. Grabbing him and pulling him into a tight hug before pulling away. "I mean. You were dead, like no pulse." I shrugged. "Faulty finding." I said. I then looked over at Jordan and he looked beyond happy and relieved. "Search Parties cancelled! You can all go back to town!" My dad said. Everyone looked relieved but happy as well. They all cleaned up their stuff and got back in their cruisers and vehicles.

After being brought to the station and telling them everything that had happened in the hours that I was gone after my resurrection I was finally allowed to go home. "Parrish can you take her home and don't let her out of your sight except for her to change! I don't want her disappearing again!" Dad ordered. Jordan nodded and I walked with him out to his cruiser and hopped in.

We drove to my house and we were silent the entire time. We got to the front door and I went to find the hidden key that we had. After getting inside we went up to my room. I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower. He stayed in my room which was adjoined to the bathroom. After my shower I dried off and got dressed. . these are the pyjamas I was wearing. When I came out my hair was still wet and I was brushing it. Jordan was sitting on the bed and looking at me. "What?" I asked. He arched an eyebrow. "Nothing, just that's not much clothing." He said. I laughed. "Oh, I know you've seen more than this." I said motioning to my body. He blushed a deep red. "So, what happened? How did you come back?" I looked at him then at my feet. "You wouldn't believe me." He sat up straight. "I've seen quite a bit. I won't judge." I nodded and took a deep breath. "It felt like someone else had taken over my body. I could see, hear and feel everything, but I couldn't do anything. According to the person I'm a Phoenix. That's how I was able to come back." I waited for him to laugh or tell me to stop joking but he didn't. "So werewolves, kitsune, banshees, and now Phoenix. Wow. Gonna have to add that to the list of supernatural in town." It was now my turn to be confused. "They never told you?" He asked and I shook my head. "I think Scott and Stiles would be best to explain this. But, I'm tired and you look exhausted." He said to me. He got up and went towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "The couch." I shook my head. "My dad the sheriff ordered you to not let me out of your sight. So you'll have to sleep in here." I told him. He looked around. "And where am I going to sleep. That chair doesn't look very comfortable, and the floor is hardwood." I smiled. "I guess in the bed." He hesitated. "Won't your dad kill me?" I laughed. "I'll tell him that I told you to. That I needed someone to protect me from the afterlife or something like that. I may have told him I didn't die. But I actually did." He nodded. He looked around. "I don't think your dad would be so understanding if I was in my boxers." I did a 'just a second motion' and went to my dads room and grabbed a pair of his pyjama bottoms. I came back and Jordan was waiting. I handed him the clothes and turned to let him change. After he changed he said 'okay' for me to turn around. I had to keep myself from drooling. He was the epitome of fitness and seeing him made me feel things I had only felt a few times before. "Like what you see?" He asked with a sexy smirk on his face. I looked at him with a hopefully sexy look. "Yes." I walked over and kissed him straight on the lips. Feeling that kiss, that should have been my first kiss. It was everything they explain in the movies. When we pulled away he looked confused yet happy. "What was that for? I thought that I would have to be the one to initiate our first kiss." He said. I smiled. "Well, I realized that I wanted to do that. And when you think you'll never be able to do something it sets things into perspective. So, I'm doing some things that I should have done before. Like tell you that I really like you maybe even love you. I don't know, but I feel it." He smiled. "I think I love you to." He said. I let out a deep breath and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he hugged me close to him. "God I'm tired." I said. We crawled into bed and turned the lights off. We snuggled close, my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We fell asleep like that.


	6. Chapter 6

We woke up the next morning to Stiles knocking on the door. I was laying on my side and could feel Jordan spooning me holding me against him protectively. "Jaz, open up. Or I'm coming in." I groaned. "Stiles go away!" I yelled back. I heard the door handle turn and then the door swing open. "What they hell is this?" Stiles said and Scott looked into the room. "You better be wearing clothes under the blanket. Or dad's going to kill Parrish. Actually, I'll kill him and dad can have whatever's left." Jordan chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "This better be important if your waking me up." I said sitting up. Stiles looked relieved that I was wearing pyjamas. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Scott said. I stood up and stretched. "Can I at least get dressed and brush my teeth first?" They nodded their heads. I went into the bathroom and could hear the guys talking to Jordan. Stiles was threatening Jordan saying. "If you hurt her. I will find some way to hurt you. Find some mountain ash or mistletoe. Or wolfsbane." I could hear someones heartbeat. It was even. It wasn't like the pounding in your ears after a good run. It was more like in the movies how they have the sound effects. I could audibly hear it. I walked out and saw Stiles attempting to look intimidating while Jordan was sitting on the edge of my bed. "Stiles give it a rest. We didn't do anything last night. Just slept." He lived up to the nickname I had for him. He spazzed out. "That's how it starts. Then it gets a little nastier. And I was in the next room." I chuckled. "Yeah and you and Malia don't keep me up at night, huh?" Jordan laughed at that. Stiles looked embarrassed. "Yeah I can hear you guys, cause your rooms next to mine." Stiles tried to act like it didn't matter. "Yeah but the difference is your my sister." I nodded. "K. Can we talk about yesterday? I'd like to get something to eat. I'm starving." They nodded. "Do you know what you are?" Scott asked. I shrugged. "The person who took over my body last night after I woke up said that I was a Phoenix." They nodded. "Makes sense with how you came back to life engulfed in flames. What happened after that?" I looked to Jordan who had gotten dressed. "I did something to Jordan's hand and made the coroners assistant pass out. Then left. I went and found the guy who killed me and the Phoenix spoke to him. Saying something like. 'I have been reborn from the ashes. For the Phoenix rises from them.' or something like that. She grabbed him and somehow made us fly and we went to the woods where she snapped his neck with one hand." They looked shocked. "You flew? And snapped his neck?" I nodded. I didn't like the idea of someone being able to take control of my body like that. "Maybe you can learn to control it. Like how a werewolf controls themselves on a full moon." Scott said. I would be so happy if I didn't have to worry about going out and killing people. "We can try teaching you today." Scott said. Before heading out. I looked to Jordan, who was being glared at by Stiles. I grabbed Stiles by the ear and pulled him to the door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." I pushed him out of the door before closing it. I took a deep breath before closing the door. "Never seen you get physical with a person before." Jordan said with a chuckle. "Yeah well his 'I'm the over protective brother' act was getting a little annoying." I said with a smirk. "Besides, you could probably snap him like a twig." Jordan chuckled. "Yeah probably." I heard the two yelling from downstairs. "We should go. My brother will try to beat down the door if he thinks he can." Jordan stood up and leaned over and kissed me gently. "Okay."

We followed Scott and Stiles in Jordan's SUV to the animal clinic. When we arrived we got out. "What are we doing here?" I asked my brother. "Deaton is sort of a guru of the supernatural. He'll maybe be able to help with figuring out if you can control it." I arched an eyebrow. We walked in and went to the back. There stood a bald black man in his mid 30's. He looked over to us and smiled. "Hello. You must be Jasmine?" I nodded. He reached out to shake my hand and I took it. "So how can I help you guys?" He asked Scott and Stiles. "You heard about how she died then came back to life right?" He nodded. "Yeah well, it turns out that she's a Phoenix. According to what the person who took over her body said to the guy who killed her." Deatons eyebrows rose. "Really? I've only ever heard of Phoenix's being around once before. The last one was a few hundred years ago, and they were in Egypt not in North America." He gave a reassuring smile. "I can look up some things and see if I can find anything else out for you." I nodded a thank you and he turned to go to an office.

A few hours had passed before I got a phone call from Stiles saying that Deaton had found something. Jordan had had to go to work and so I drove to the animal clinic myself. Stiles blue jeep was already there. I walked in and headed to the back where I found my brother, Scott, Lydia, and Liam all there. "Hey." They all looked to Deaton. "What's going on? Did you find anything?" Deaton nodded. "So apparently you should be able to control it. It says here that you can cause wings to spread from your back and that you can make talons come from your fingers. Also, the last Phoenix had the ability to do a scream that could kill a man when done with full force." I looked around. "So I can control it." He nodded. "But there is also some other information." He looked down at the book that was on the table. "It says here that the Phoenix lays dormant until the person is fully grown. The person has to die in order for the Phoenix to emerge." I looked around. "Okay so that's it?" Deaton nodded. "That's all I've found for now but I'll keep looking."

I got a text from Scott asking me to meet him at an old warehouse on the outskirts of town. When I arrived there. There were a bunch of people there. They all looked terrified. "What's going on?" I asked Scott. "We think that there's a bunch of people coming to try and collect on the Deadpool." I looked around. "So all of these people have some sort of supernatural ability?" He nodded. "Look, I know that you just found out that your a Phoenix. But we need all the help we can get." I was shocked. "Scott, I'm not a fighter. I don't know how to fight let alone against people trained. The Phoenix had control when I killed that guy and I don't have a clue how to make myself do any of that." He gave a reassuring smile. "Don't make, just let it happen. Take a deep breath. Relax, focus on the feelings that the Phoenix was causing when each thing happened. You will naturally be stronger and faster." I was on the verge of a panic attack. A guy in his early 20's wearing a dark leather jacket came in with a woman who had scars across her neck. After he spoke to the group, I decided to call Jordan. It went to his answering machine. "Hey its Parrish, leave a message after the beep _beep_ " "Hey, Jordan it's me. Look, something's about to go down. And I needed to talk to you or just let you know. If I don't survive tonight, I just want you to know that I love you. I know that for sure now. And I want you to know that the time that we've spent together has been the happiest I've been in a very long time." We could hear an alarm going off. "I gotta go. I love you." I hung up. I saw a young blond haired girl. Probably 12, I walked over to her and a guy obviously her brother. "You should go hide." I told her. She nodded and turned to go. She hugged her brother before leaving. He looked at me and nodded. The alarm was still going off when the people came in. They were shooting guns and there were smoke grenades. I hid behind a pillar beside the young guy waiting for a time when we could defend ourselves. A man in all black and a helmet came around the corner and I grabbed the kid making him duck as the man pulled the trigger hitting the pillar where our heads had just been. I grabbed the mans gun and forced it upwards. Kneeing him in the crotch. He got up after a moment with a knife and the young guy punched him in the face before kicking him away. He pushed me against the wall as a spray of bullets just missed us. The kids face was right in front of mine. "I heard what Scott said. You need to just let it happen. Stop thinking." I hesitated then nodded. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. A guy came up behind the kid. I pushed him out of the way and kicked the guy clear across the room. The kid looked at me and smiled. I reached for his hand and noticed talons coming from my fingers. We stayed close to each other to help but we seemed to be doing fairly well. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I just pushed people and kicked them like you would to make a hole in the wall. I actually slashed a guy with my talons by accident and blood sprayed everywhere. I saw another group of men in helmets coming and saw some going towards where the girl had hidden. More were coming from the ceiling on ropes. I could see all of this and didn't know what to do. So I just did what felt natural, I screamed. It was a high reverberating scream. Everyone in the warehouse was holding their ears and the men on the ropes had fallen and were hurt. I stopped screaming and all of the group of the supernatural looked at me. As I was the only one still standing. Some of them had blood coming from their ears. Some of the people in helmets were laying limp on the ground. Some more helmets were coming from one direction and were aiming at the group still on the floor. I let out another scream directed it at the helmets. They dropped their guns and held their ears, yelling in pain. I stopped and ran towards some of the helmets headed for the girl. Scott did the same. We were able to stop them and then all of their cell phones started going off. "It's over. The list is done." Scott said as he had read the text.


End file.
